Humans
Humans. Creatures very familiar to us, that are very few in this universe. At the most only a hundred exist, most likely fewer thanks to the conditions they now live in. They can be scattered across the galaxy for various reasons. Once the Evoknights had invaded earth, humankind raced to get off their hellish, now fiery planet, and thus many countries around the world built spaceships for that one purpose (some were simply not designed for atmospheric reentry). These ships came from the following countries: *United States of America (carrying Adailia, Sam O'Neil, Chester, Raevyn, Tristan, Ian, Kaira, Xeda, Fennris, Lucas, Nessa, Cody, Raimaru, Ronny, Thomas) *Russia (Sam Treyarch) *France (Cheryl and Len) *Italy (Cezar, Caleb, Dori) *Germany (Kenji) *Britain (Chobo) *Mexico (Lobo and Maria) *Australia (Eva) *Pakistan (Carter, Raj) *Monaco (Ebony) *Republic of Anarctica (Bianca) *Ireland (Dos) *Ethiopia (Lenina) *Sweden (Suzie) *Japan (Yin and Yang) *Unknownistan (Game, Alice, Gylfie, Loki, Steven, Lida, Neon, Tobi) Yes, adults certainly made it off of Earth in the spaceships. Most were simply passengers, whereas 36 were pilots. Three of the ships (Israel's, Iran's, and China's) were obliterated by the Evoknights, and it's a total miracle Pakistan's ship escaped because the Middle East was virtually surrounded (though in the end, everyone from the Pakistani ship died on Sigma). The ships all consolidated near America's ship and combined into one as planned. But then the adults and many teens began to die. While small children absorbed moderate amounts of radiation and gained special powers, the larger adults and adolescents naturally absorbed more radiation because of their size. There's a border between power and death. Eventually, every single human over the age of fifteen died. This made the ship seem very, very, very empty... Black people as well as gingers are already extinct. Appearance Humans usualy range between 5-7 feet depending on area of origin. They are built to be linearly symetrical in appearence and walk upright on two legs. These days, the only humans alive are kids between 12 - 17 years of age, with the exception of Mendoza, who left Earth early. Activity Currently, Humans have been a part of every major conflict so far. examples of these include: *The Invasion of Sigma *The Cooperio Human Hunt During the two, it is confirmed that humans have been very influential in the aid against the Evoknights. In fact, in the Cooperio Human Hunt the humans were the only combatants against the Evoknights untill the Varsian Capital Military showed up and managed to hold back the evoknight fleet long enough for the humans to launch an exodus back to Sigma aboard the VCNS Rental. The Invasion of Sigma During the invasion, the humans were pulled from the area known under military command as Hotel Alpha, and translating this into civilian language, the human apartments. The Evokinghts gathered a large fleet and sent it against Sigma to attempt to exterminate sentient life in the jexian galaxy. During this time, the humans aided in the evacuation of the civilian population, unofficialy guarding and escorting the populace with the aid of Task Force 171 under the command of Lt Col. Jarius Cavaco. afterwards, they were deemed "too dangerous" ''by the UWUC and were shipped to Cooperio Island on Varsia. The Age of Cloning A well known scientist, named Deus Hjorck, was bribed by Empress Lenina to manufacture several humans. This slipped under the radar of the UWUC because of the attacks on Sigma that kept them busy. Lenina's plan for this is as of yet, unknown. Original Humans There were 48 original humans that escaped that hell of what had become of Earth. A total of nine are confirmed dead, while as many as fifteen others are missing and possibly dead. That's exactly half the human population. *'Adailia' (Deceased, Feb 3590) *'Alice' *'Bianca' *'Caleb' (Missing, Oct 3590) *'Carter' (Deceased, Sept 3590) *'Cezar' *'Cheryl' *'Chester' *'Chobo' *'Dori' *'Dostaria' *'Ebony' (Missing, Early 3589) *'Eva' *'Fennris' *'Game' (Missing, Presumed Dead, Late 3590) *'Gylfie' *'Ian ' *'Johnathan (Unrecorded, Presumed Dead, 35--) *Kaira' (Mising, Aug 3590) *'Kateson' (Missing, Presumed Dead, Early 3590) *'Kenji' *'Len' *'Lenina' (Missing, Late 3590) *'Lida' *'Lobo' *'Loki' (Missing, Late 3590) *'Lucas' (Missing, Presumed Dead, Oct 3590) *'Maria' (Deceased, Dec 3589) *'Neon' *'Nessa' (Missing, Mid 3590) *'Odysseus' (Deceased, Sept 3590) *'Raevyn' (Missing, Presumed Dead, Late 3589) *'Raimaru' *'Raj' (Deceased, Sept 3590) *'Ronny' *'Sam' *'Samson' *'Sphinx' (Deceased, Sept 3590) *'Steven' (Missing, Presumed Dead, Sept 3590) *'Suzie' *'Tabi' (Deceased, Early 3589) *[[Todd Felix|'Tobias']] *'Thomas' *'Tristan' (Deceased, Feb 3590) *'Xeda' *'Xinorrie (Missing, Presumed Dead, Early 3590) *Yang' *'Yin' (Deceased, Mar 3590) Manufactured Humans Currently',' there are aproximately 145 artificial humans living on Station 2. A few were put into an intensive combat training regime started by Lenina. However, since Jarius took over as Chancellor, he put an abrupt end to all the combat training. Sam has allowed some to train alternative skills such as medical practices and engineering. Lately, some of the artificial humans have gone missing, much to the bewilderment of security. *'Scizo' (Missing) *'Errara' *'Nero' (Missing) *'Ten' *'Mikey' *'Trisom''' Other *'Etrius '(cloned during the trip to Sigma) Power Levels A unpopularized term coined by Empress Lenina , used to arrange the humans in an easy to manage way. The levels range from Alphas (the strongest of the humans, and also the most dangerous) to Epsilons (the weakest), and an extra level for those humans who are powerless, Zeta, for the artificial humans. Each power level has its own area of Station 2, but as the power level decreases, so do the luxuries. Alphas Agamemnon Frasier Cheryl François Kenji Silvano Ronny Monroe Loki Betas Cezar Jones Chester Comunale Eva Kavran Samson Treyarch Gammas Amata de Lobo Caleb Wright Dori Bastille Ian Cooper Yang Hotaru Deltas Elkaira Sein Fennris Wolfgang Len Kagamine Lucas Musouka Rai Ame Sam O'Neil Suzie Hamstapple Xeda Curtis Category:Species